La luna es preciosa
by Yuusei Her
Summary: El sentir era todo un problema, en especial cuando toda tu vida has pasado en una montaña por ti mismo. Emociones, sentimientos…Todo eso te hace débil, endeble, vulnerable pero, si es así ¿Por qué arriesgarse a sentir todo aquello? Porque valía la pena convertir esa debilidad en una fortaleza para poder seguir caminando hacia el futuro. La luna es preciosa ¿Verdad?


¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Cómo están? Yo vengo con mi primer fic de Kimetsu no Yaiba y me da gracia decir que es un InoTan porque creí que mi primer fic de este fandom sería un GiyuuSabi pero la vida no es como uno la planea y eso Tanjiro lo sabe mejor que todos nosotros. De hecho, esta fue una de mis primeras comisiones y dejen les digo que lloro de orgullo, alegría y emoción cuando pienso en ello, de hecho, le pedí permiso a quien le hice el fic para subirlo (agradezcan a Abi Zamarripa por ser una hermosa y compartida persona) y yo le agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón por confiar en mí para hacer esto.

Claramente que el agradecimiento no es solo para ella, también es para Seth, quien hizo la hermosa portada de este fic además de ayudarme, darme la idea y leer para entregar este fic lo mejor posible, realmente, sin él no hubiera tenido la confianza como para hacer esto y siempre se lo agradeceré.

En fin, espero que les guste, tiene mucho fluff InoTan y menciones de Zenitsu y algunos pilares.

Recuerden, todos los derechos son para Koyoharu Gotouge, yo solo usé los personajes y la hermosa portada para Seth.

Recuerden que comentarios, favoritos y que lo compartan siempre son muy bien recibidos ¡Muchas gracias! Espero les guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Agh ¿Qué se creía ese Gonpanchiro hablándole así? Era un tipo muy molesto, no al grado del rubiecito (¿Meko? ¿Zankyuu? ¿Zoro?) Que se la pasaba chillando y persiguiendo a la hermanita demonio de Mombochiro pero era molesto sentir esa aura tan…rara emanar de él, era como si sintiera calidez y que podía relajarse por unos minutos, dormir sin temer por nada ya que el castaño estaría ahí para él, velándole en sueños, cuidando que no sucediera nada; y ese detalle era lo que le exasperaba tanto.

Los humanos suelen temer a lo desconocido, se portan violentos y tratan de eliminar todo eso que es diferente a ellos o no entienden, sin embargo, ese no era el caso del chico de los pendientes de hanafuda. Él no le temía a lo desconocido, claro que iba con precaución pero su actitud no era hosca o violenta sino todo lo contrario, iba con una sonrisa y un semblante cálido, listo para averiguar y conocer aquello que acababa de encontrar.

De igual manera, con los demonios Monjiro no era igual que sus demás compañeros. Él no mataba demonios por miedo, venganza, rencor o frustración, ni siquiera por diversión. Él mataba demonios solo para proteger personas, para evitar que más familias sufrieran lo que su familia sufrió por el ataque de un demonio y, lo más importante, los mataba para poder hacer de nuevo humana a su hermanita.

No lograba de terminar de entender aquello en lo absoluto y eso le exasperaba. Odiaba no comprender lo que era Gonpachiro Pomada, ese chico que iba de una sonrisa dulce a una expresión iracunda en segundos si alguien osaba atacar algo que él apreciaba. Ese chico que aun con todos los huesos rotos seguía en pie, listo para luchar hasta haber superado exitosamente su objetivo, ese hombre que aunque podía matar demonios de maneras toscas y sangrientas, también les podía dar un compasivo adiós.

Y aun así, a pesar de todas esas facetas, él jamás le hizo enojar por más desesperante y pesado que se pudiera haber comportado en la finca de las flores moradas de la anciana, a pesar de las miradas raras que le lanzaba a Monkitsu, jamás se enojó realmente con él o le pidió que callara alguno de sus agudos chillidos que le destrozaban el cerebro. No obstante, cuando él iba a atacar a su hermana, pudo sentir esa presencia que notaba en el pilar del haori combinado y en Shinobu, una presencia llena de instinto asesino pero…A diferencia de ese par, podía sentir ansias de protección. No era la sed de venganza o de rencor que sentía en ellos y eso solo le hacía suspirar agotado, confundido por todo lo que Mombanjiro le hacía sentir.

Al principio creyó que solo le caía mal por siempre andar con su porte calmado y gentil, por darle órdenes a él ¡Al gran Inosuke! Por subestimarlo debido a que puede hacer muchas cosas magníficas que él no o porque no aceptaba una batalla con él, quizá por miedo o porque sabía que era un debilucho que no podía contra él y su estilo de pelea pero, tras pasar tiempo a su lado, poco a poco pudo darse cuenta que no era por miedo o porque le mirara hacia abajo que no aceptaba pelear con él (aparte del código de cazadores donde se prohíbe la pelea con tus compañeros), más bien, era que Monjiro simplemente no quería pelear contra él, no le ¿Nacía? Esa ansia de pelear con él, ni siquiera por diversión.

Para ser un asesino de demonios, era muy calmado.

—Ah… Inosuke ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó el chico de cabellos rojizos a su compañero, quien estaba gruñendo en su cama mientras se recuperaban de la gran batalla que habían acabado de tener. Le dolía todo pero le alegraba ver que sus compañeros estuvieran despiertos y algo mejor que él.

Inosuke movió su cabeza, saliendo de su telaraña de pensamientos que tenía gracias al chico de los aretes de hanafuda que, aun lisiado y sin recuperarse por completo se veía tan radiante de energía y listo por superar cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiera en frente. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba (Mierda, últimamente pensaba demasiado, ahora entendía el porqué de sus constantes mantecas, porque sí, ese era el nombre refinado que le oía decir a Aoi y las demás niñas del lugar cuando se referían a dolor de cabeza), quien estaba mejor de los tres era Monkitsu y ugh, lo único que hacía era lloriquear por como lo trataban las niñas de la finca y gritonearles cosas que no entendía.

Ojalá pudiera romper la regla de atacar a sus compañeros para callar al gritón rubio que se la pasaba diciendo el nombre de la hermana de Monjiro día y noche ¡Hasta él se lo había aprendido! Esa Tanzuko con su palo de bambú en la boca era tan graciosa.

Siempre que Monjirou acariciaba los cabellos de la niña mientras cantaba, incluso él, quien no tenía una aguda apreciación sonora como Zenkitsu, podía sentir el dolor y la melancolía en esa suave voz que muy pocas veces había presenciado sin su tono gentil de siempre, incluso en esos momentos donde le cantaba a su hermana menor, su voz llena de recuerdos y una dulce tristeza sonaba tan suave que le hacía dormir.

Cuando Tanjirou llegó a la finca mariposa siendo cargado por uno de esos ninjas que Inosuke no había visto hasta ese entonces fue que pudo sentirse algo mejor. No entendía por qué cuando le agradeció por acompañarlo en la montaña a ir por ese demonio, sus mejillas y orejas se calentaron, haciéndole sonreír como tarado por unos momentos; en ese instante recordó algunas palabras que la vieja de la finca le dijo una noche mientras cargaba ropa calientita y suave.

Que era agradable al tacto y cómodo.

Así es como Inosuke describiría a su compañero que llegaba totalmente golpeado y herido a la finca…Pero vivo.

Tanjirou era parecido a esas ropas suaves que le calentaban cuando estaban en la finca de la vieja. Su sonrisa era suave como la tela de esa yukata/ kimono/ lo que fuera, mientras que su mirada que contenía el color del ocaso que veía desde niño en las montañas era tan cálida que podría jurar que en vez de ojos, ese chico tenía dos malditos soles que calentaban todo su cuerpo solo con un suave mirar.

Permanecer en silencio era tan desesperante pero, lo que más le desesperaba a Inosuke era su debilidad y su falta de conocimiento por los sentimientos que venía arrastrando desde que conoció a Monjirou, Tanzuko y Monkitzu pero, particularmente por el primero.

Al ver al de cabellos ligeramente rojos entrar a la habitación cargado por el ninja, Inosuke decidió permanecer en silencio, como los animales cuando desean observar la situación que se desarrollaba frente a ellos; sintiendo algo de molestia acumularse en su pecho al mismo tiempo en que su preocupación se evaporaba como agua en una piedra muy caliente. Se aliviaba porque el chico de aretes de hanafuda estaba vivo pero, le dolía el pecho al escucharle hablar de tantas cosas…Todo menos de él.

Tenía la garganta destrozada, su cuerpo le dolía horrores y ahora incluso su pecho por dentro era agonizante, como si alguien le tomara de la garganta para apretarla sin ningún ápice de piedad mientras su corazón golpeaba cual pájaro carpintero la madera hasta haberle hecho un hoyo.

Estaba decidido a dormirse nuevamente para ver si así calmaba no solo el dolor de garganta, sino también el de su pecho, milagrosamente escuchó su nombre ser dicho por Tanjirou. Casi como si fuera magia, su corazón dejó de doler y pasó a latir con fuerza, haciéndole sentir hasta la más mínima gota de sangre recorrer sus venas, otra vez su cara se calentaba y una mirada expectante adornaba su rostro. Quería saber más, que dijera más de él, que preguntara todo acerca de él y nadie más.

Aun así, ese pequeño destello de alegría e ilusión se borró al recordar la batalla que acababan de librar, que ahora ambos estaban lastimados y…Que a pesar de que lo había prometido, Tanjirou no volvió por él.

Suspiró con dolor debido a las heridas físicas que tenía y se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, apretando un poco los puños debido al escozor que esa rota promesa le causaba. Nunca esperaba nada de nadie porque desde siempre fue él contra el mundo pero ahora, tras la manera en que se comportaba el chico de aretes de hanafuda pensó que, quizá por una vez, estaba bien confiar en alguien.

Pfft, que estúpido pensa-

— ¡Inosuke! —Escuchó gritar al chico de ojos rojos, haciendo parpadear nuevamente al chico de la máscara de jabalí, quien no se la quitaba especialmente en esos momentos, no quería sentirse frágil y confuso frente a la fuente de todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que le provocaban un horrible dolor de cabeza, como si no tener garganta no fuera lo suficientemente doloroso.

— ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!… —Gimoteó el chico con el haori a cuadros verdes con negro, sollozando de alivio y felicidad porque, a pesar de haber roto una promesa, Inosuke fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir vivo de aquella batalla—Lo siento, no fui a ayudarte—Jadeó el joven, mordiendo su labio con remordimiento por lo sucedido.

Inosuke podía ver como Tanjirou lloraba y se disculpaba de una manera tan triste…Sin embargo, se sentía tan feliz porque eso significaba que no había olvidado su promesa ¿Verdad? No fue a ayudarle porque no quisiera, más bien, no pudo ir en su auxilio (aunque no es que lo necesitara, después de todo, era el gran Inosuke, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie). Esa simple disculpa fue suficiente para hacerle sentir, aunque sea, un poco mejor.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí—Respondió con la poca voz que tenía, quedándose estático en su cama. No tenía energía o ganas de seguir moviéndose, no obstante, ahora podía descansar mejor ahora que sabía que Tanjirou estaba ahí, vivo, a su lado.

Ahora podía soñar con ese feliz recuerdo donde el chico de los aretes de hanafuda le halagaba por haber hecho un excelente trabajo (como siempre) con su respiración para ubicar al demonio que debían matar.

Quizá no todo en esa montaña fue malo.

Mientras Inosuke trataba de conciliar el sueño, Tanjirou se quedó absorto observándolo un par de minutos más debido a su respuesta tan laxa y falta de energía, es como si no fuera Inosuke quien le respondía. Su Inosuke irradia energía, le reta a pelear, grita, corre, usa su instinto para sobrevivir y… ¿Dijo SU Inosuke? ¡No! Bueno, se refería a que era su compañero, sí, no más. En lo absoluto.

—Parece que su garganta fue aplastada o algo así.

¿¡Y HASTA ESE MOMENTO A ZENTISU SE LE HABÍA OCURRIDO MENCIONAR ESE HECHO!?

Tanjirou gritó sorprendido ante la noticia que el rubio decidía revelarle de la peor manera, como si estuvieran hablando del clima o algo así cuando era de Inosuke, su compañero, de quien hablaban ¡No podía simplemente decir eso como si no fuera nada! Después de todo, Inosuke era alguien por quien se preocupaba, que cuidaba y a quién quería proteger a toda costa.

—Muy bien, Tanjirou, eres el hijo mayor así que cálmate, no te alteres…—Susurró en sus adentros, escuchando con atención la explicación que Zenitsu le daba acerca de lo sucedido con Inosuke, quien seguía inmóvil y en silencio en su cama, quizá ya había conciliado el sueño.

La imagen de Insouke dormido sin su máscara en la finca de la abuela que se hizo presente en su mente le hizo sonreír ligeramente, era uno de sus preciosos recuerdos que no quería olvidar jamás. Podía atreverse a decir que, después de Nezuko, Inosuke era la persona más linda para él aunque, con cierto pesar, debía admitir que no podía verlo como un hermano aunque a veces se comportaba igual que sus hermanos más pequeños hacían.

Estaba consciente que tenía sentimientos románticos por él pero ignorarlos era mucho mejor que afrontarlos de frente, siendo esa una gran ironía ya que, podía combatir demonios e incluso derrotar a una de las doce lunas pero no podía hacerle frente a sus propios sentimientos.

— ¿Lo hizo él mismo? —Preguntó Tanjirou a Zenitsu; a pesar de estar en su ensoñación, le había prestado atención a su ruidoso amigo que estaba unido por uno de sus mocos a la persona que le había llevado a la finca.

Para sorpresa de nadie, Zenitsu no respondió exactamente, simplemente se quedó riendo, diciendo lo gracioso de la situación acerca de su compañero que usaba una máscara de puerco.

El rubio lo dijo sin ninguna mala intención pero sus repugnantes risitas burlonas y el tono que empleó al decir aquello fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo al instante le reclamara.

Nadie se burlaría de alguien importante para él justo en sus narices, ni siquiera si ese alguien era Zenitsu. Tanjirou frunció el ceño ligeramente y al instante le reclamó al rubio para que parara.

— ¿Por qué te estás riendo de esa manera tan repugnante? ¿Qué pasa?

Siendo honestos, el más repugnante en ese instante era Zenitsu con su moco pegado al pecho de quien le cargaba hasta hace algunos momentos y no Inosuke, el cual desprendía un aroma calmado, como si en vez de ir a campo traviesa en una montaña, estuviera dando una relajante caminata en el bosque otoñal, recogiendo piñas para llevarlas a casa como juguetes para sus hermanos.

Olía a un tranquilo bosque en las faldas de una montaña, sin embargo, mientras más olía ese aroma, más podía notar como había en él notas melancólicas e impotentes, parecidas a los de un ave caída con el ala rota, la cual quería, con desespero, volver a volar ya que el piso no era para ella. Lo suyo era las estremecedoras ráfagas de viento acariciando hasta la última de sus plumas y el sol calentando su cuerpo por completo, no quería conformarse con caminar entre hojas caídas y helechos pequeños.

No le gustaba ese aroma emanar de su Inosuke. No es que no le gustara su aroma cuando estaba tranquilo, después de todo, cualquier aroma que emanara de Inosuke le resultaba encantador y vigorizante pero ahora, esas notas solo le oprimían el corazón.

El pelirrojo no pudo más con el cansancio y se dejó caer en la cama de Zenitsu, tomando algo de aire para llenar sus pulmones y, finalmente, exhalarlo como si estuviera haciendo una postura de ataque.

Respiración de agua, treceava forma: Corazón roto.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, no sin antes decir casi coherentemente que quería dormir en la cama junto a Inosuke, terminando por caer noqueado en la cama de un ruidoso y nervioso Zenitsu que aún no lograba despegar por completo su moco del asistente que llevó a Tanjirou a la finca, comenzando a llamar a las niñas para que les ayudaran, argumentando bobamente que era una urgencia porque Tanjirou se había quedado dormido en sus piernas, las cuáles seguían siendo pequeñas y, si Tanjirou las bloqueaba de crecer, quizá nunca volvería a la normalidad, se volvería un fenómeno de circo y jamás se casaría con Nezuko-chan ¡Eso ni pensarlo! No comprometería su futuro junto a Nezuko solo por Tanjirou.

Y así pasaron horas hasta que Tanjirou abrió los ojos, mirando a Inosuke en la cama de junto. El chico solo pudo sonreír y voltear con cuidado su rostro a la ventana para poder observar la luna que iluminaba con especial brillo a su Inosuke, quien seguía con su máscara de jabalí. No importaba, le gustaba saber que bajo esa cabeza de animal, estaba ese bonito chico con piel como porcelana y labios rosas cual sakura en pleno florecimiento, durmiendo, ajeno a cualquier demonio o percance que pudiera perturbar ese mundo que querían proteger.

El de ojos rojos se levantó con cautela –y mucho dolor- de su cama, yendo hacia la del chico de ojos azules para darle un beso en la frente de su máscara, acariciando unos pelos de la cabeza con cariño, como si fuera realmente el cabello del muchacho, y volvió a su cama, sintiéndose lo suficientemente calmado como para dormir el resto de la noche gracias al cálido resabio que quedaba en sus labios tras aquella pequeña muestra de afecto que se guardaría para él.

Con lo que Tanjirou no contaba era que ese secreto sería guardado no solo por él, sino también por el receptor de esa pequeña pero valiosa muestra de amor de parte del chico con los aretes de hanafuda. Inosuke había despertado por unas enormes ganas de orinar pero la debilidad y el cansancio que sentía era mayor a sus ganas de ir al baño, por lo que había decidido orinarse en la cama y al día siguiente culpar a Monkitzu por ese incidente, le importaba un enorme comino, sin embargo, justo cuando pensaba en dejar liberar la presión de su vejiga, sintió un beso en su máscara y una caricia en ella.

Frunció el ceño al sentir esa invasión de privacidad, abriendo sus ojos para reclamar por ese asqueroso beso -estaba deprimido pero no por eso dejaría que hicieran con él lo que quisieran-, no obstante, con lo único que se encontró fue con el bonito ocaso en los ojos de su compañero, haciéndole olvidar por unos momentos que estaba a nada de orinarse para recordar que, si esa bonita mirada, cálida caricia o dulce beso sería su recompensa por destrozarse la garganta y aguantar sus ganas de ir al baño, valía toda la pena del mundo el dolor que experimentaba.

Solo porque ese día se sentía generoso, Inosuke decidió levantarse de su cama e ir al baño, no es que el beso de Tanjirou o su suave caricia le hicieran cambiar de opinión o algo parecido, claro que no. Él se levantó al baño para no lidiar con camas mojadas y pijama fría, no para evitar que Tanjirou le viera con decepción o, peor aún, con el asco con el que luego mira a Monkitzu cuando dice alguna estupidez acerca de casarse con una chica linda o algo jodidamente asqueroso.

Claro que no.

Al volver del baño, sonrió con orgullo de sí mismo por sus buenos modales y volvió a acostarse, dirigiéndole una última mirada al pelirrojo antes de dormir, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo.

— ¡Hyaaa! —Exclamó Zenitsu a primera hora del día, despertando a Inosuke y Tanjirou con su agudo y ruidoso chillido— ¿¡Me tomé la medicina!? —Gritoneó el rubio antes de iniciar a sollozar porque no recordaba el haberlo hecho.

En una situación normal, Inosuke le hubiera gritado que se callara o le hubiera aventado una almohada para que cerrara el pico de una vez, era demasiado temprano para andar aguantando sus lloriqueos, sin embargo, nada, ni una queja fue emitida por el chico de la cabeza de jabalí, provocando en Tanjirou un suave malestar y sensación de impotencia.

—Shh, Zenitsu, el sol ni siquiera ha salido—Dijo Tanjirou tratando de hacerle callar de una manera amable para no despertar a todos en la finca—Tu medicina está en el mueble junto a ti—Susurró el pelirrojo para evitar hacer más conmoción.

El rubio dejó de lloriquear y miró el mueble tal como Tanjirou le había indicado, sonriendo al ver que seguía llena. Se la tomó con una sonrisa porque era la hora exacta para ingerirla y se volvió a recostar, bostezando antes de caer dormido, tomarse la medicina siempre le causaba sueño.

El chico de aretes de hanafuda no pudo volver a dormir hasta que se aseguró de que Zenitsu estaba profundamente dormido. Frotó sus ojos y se acomodó nuevamente en su cama, mirando con cierta preocupación a Inosuke, quien seguía sin emitir algún ruido o moverse, no estaba muerto debido a que lo podía notar en su aroma, no obstante, su vigoroso olor ahora no llegaba ni a una quinta parte de lo que era.

—Recupérate, Inosuke…—Murmuró el chico con la marca en la frente antes de cerrar sus ojos, esperando porque el día siguiente fuese mejor.

Cuando el sol cubrió sus ojos, fue el momento en que Tanjirou despertó, estirándose un poco antes de iniciar a gimotear de dolor. Se le había olvidado, estaba descansando porque estaba seriamente lesionado, y el dolor al siquiera tratar de moverse era insoportable. No podía ni sentarse en su cama sin exclamar por el dolor que le corroía de pies a cabeza.

Aun así, trataba de soportarlo y no gimotear tanto, no por Zenitsu o las chicas de la finca, más bien, porque sentía la mirada preocupada que Inosuke le dirigía cuando decía que algo le dolía o se quejaba en voz alta. Todavía que rompía su promesa, no le haría preocuparse por él, serían demasiadas molestias, sin embargo…Le gustaba saber que Inosuke se preocupaba por él, era orgullo lo que sentía por el chico que pasó de querer batallar con todos a mirarle con preocupación por sus heridas.

Sin saberlo, sonrió con cierta ilusión por soñar que, quizá, sus sentimientos tuvieran al menos una pequeña posibilidad de ser correspondidos, tal vez en un futuro algo lejano pero, para poder llegar a ese día, debía curarse y sobrevivir a todo lo que vendría por delante.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos mejoraban pero los ánimos de Inosuke seguían por los suelos, tanto Tanjirou como Zenitsu trataban de animarlo y decirle que hizo lo mejor que pudo pero no era suficiente ya que, para el de ojos azules, el golpe que más le dañó no fue exactamente al enfrentarse contra esos demonios sino el darse cuenta que esos sentimientos y la rara curiosidad que tenía por Tanjirou era eso que las personas llamaban "amor" y no ese tipo de amor que Tanjirou sentía por su hermana o el que sentía por Zenitsu, era ese amor que veía en los esposos que trabajaban juntos el campo o en la mirada que dos chicos se lanzaban en los arrozales.

Estaba enamorado de Tanjirou y eso era lo que más le dolía porque eso conllevaba el sentirse más débil y expuesto ante él, por ejemplo, el confiar en su palabra de que regresaría o sentir un montón de martillos golpetear su pecho cada que le halagaba o felicitaba, también estaba el sentirse molesto de la nada cuando el chico felicitaba a alguien más o les sonreía, a pesar de ello, la sonrisa que le dirigía a él era distinta, no podía explicarlo pero lo sentía y eso le enojaba.

No quería depender de esa estúpida sonrisa amable que provocaba calor en su cara y orejas, no quería sentirse preocupado por alguien que no fuera él y, mucho menos, quería volver a esperarlo en vano, pensando que quizá no había vuelto porque había muerto.

Esos sentimientos eran lo que más le debilitaban y lo odiaba. Quería liberarse de todas esas sensaciones y emociones nuevas que había experimentado desde que lo conoció. Quería dejar de sentirse tan débil por él. Tanjirou era su debilidad y lo odiaba pero, lo que más odiaba, era que aun sabiendo eso, quería aferrarse a esa debilidad y creer que, si estaban juntos, podrían volver esa debilidad una fortaleza, como cuando Tanjirou le animaba, sentía que se volvía fuerte y que su cuerpo se recuperaba aunque fuera un poco.

Otra noche cayó y Zenitsu finalmente estaba dormido tras gritonear y chillar por sus medicinas y sus extremidades terriblemente pequeñas, dejando a solas a sus compañeros que seguían despiertos por apenas haber salido de bañarse, dirigiéndose al pasillo que estaba al aire libre antes de volver a la habitación.

— ¿Quieres ver la luna? —Preguntó Tanjirou mientras se dejaba abotonar la pijama por Inosuke, quien lo hacía con esfuerzo y torpeza. Vestir a alguien más era demasiado difícil.

— ¿Para qué? —Gruñó el chico de ojo azul con el ceño fruncido, desesperándose por un estúpido botón que no terminaba de meterse en el ojal de la camisa del pelirrojo.

—No sé…Simplemente se me ocurrió, digo, el día de hoy luce muy bonita—Fue la única respuesta del chico de los aretes de hanafuda ante la pregunta que le hizo el desesperado Inosuke, quien terminó por chasquear la lengua al finalizar de abotonar toda la camisa de su compañero—Además, si nos quedamos viendo la luna, Zenitsu no nos comenzará a preguntar por sus medicinas—Ese último argumento fue el que terminó de convencer al de ojo azul.

Todo por no soportar los molestos y exasperantes chillidos de Monkitzu.

Fueron a paso lento al pasillo ya que Tanjirou seguía sin recuperarse por completo, Inosuke le ayudó a sentarse antes de acomodarse a su lado, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza al estar tan cerca de él; no necesitaba su aliento para sentir que el corazón del pelirrojo también estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal ¿Acaso querrá hacer pipí?

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, admirando la gran luna que resplandecía para ellos, iluminando los rostros de ambos, haciéndole ver a Inosuke que la bronceada piel de su compañero estaba ligeramente roja de los pómulos y orejas ¡Igual que él! Bueno, no sabía si se ponía rojo pero sí que sentía calor en esos mismos lugares cada que lo veía.

Tras varios momentos en silencio, Tanjirou finalmente habló.

—La luna es preciosa ¿No crees?

Fue la única oración que dijo, con su rostro completamente rojo mientras apretaba sus labios con fuerza. Inosuke ladeó la cabeza y miró la luna, sí, era cierto que se veía bonita pero no entendía el porqué de esa reacción al decir aquella frase ¿Le gustaba tanto la luna? ¿O le tenía miedo a la oscuridad? ¡Ah! Quizá donde vivía no se veía la luna y casi nunca la había contemplado en todo su esplendor como en ese momento.

—Brilla mucho—Respondió Inosuke casi en un susurro por su dañada garganta, suspirando un poco al mirarla. Era demasiada luz gracias a las estrellas que también se observaban, tal parecía que quien los iluminaba era Tanjirou y no la luna.

Una carcajada se escuchó después de la respuesta del muchacho de cabellos azules, confundiéndolo por ese actuar tan repentino de parte de Tanjirou, quien solo se reía sin ningún ápice de maldad o burla, como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy bueno.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco o el demonio contra el que peleó le hirió también la cabeza?

—Pe-Perdón, Inosuke, es que…—El chico siguió riendo un poco más, tratando de calmarse para no hacer enojar al de ojo azul que solo fruncía el ceño de una adorable manera mientras inflaba un poco sus cachetes, haciéndole lucir adorablemente tierno. Nada de lo que se esperaría de un cazador de demonios.

Cuando finalmente el chico de aretes de hanafuda terminó de reírse, tomó aire y se volteó para mirar fijamente los azules ojos del joven que seguía sin entender muy bien la situación.

Azul y rojo, una mezcla no convencional de colores primarios que podrían complementarse para formar el precioso violeta que dominaba en el cielo de un tranquilo amanecer.

—Inosuke, me gustas—Fue la declaración que hizo Tanjirou al tomar las manos de Inosuke, mirándole con seriedad y nerviosismo.

El de cabello azul solo se confundió aún más ¿¡Qué mierda tenía que ver la luna con esa declaración de amor!?... Alto.

¿Declaración de amor?

Inosuke miró a Tanjirou, observando por completo su bronceado rostro, admirando la marca roja en su frente, sus aretes de hanafuda y su cabello rojo que comenzaba a secarse con el viento que soplaba, terminando en sus ojos, en esa rojiza mirada que le quemaba por dentro y, claro, esa pequeña y amable sonrisa que provocaba estragos en su mente y le daba calor a su cara.

Quería decir que no porque eran hombres y eso no estaba bien ¿Verdad? O porque no sabía cuándo el otro moriría…O porque no quería sentirse débil por su jodida culpa pero, esa gentil mirada llena de amor que le dirigía era suficiente para hacerle sentirse vigoroso y lleno de vida nuevamente.

Podrían…Mierda, si mataban demonios y habían acabado con una de las doce lunas era obvio que podrían con eso ¡A la mierda el sentirse menos! Estaba débil pero pronto se volvería fuerte, lo suficiente como para evitar que tanto Monjirou como él, incluso Monkitsu y la hermanita demonio de Monjirou salieran heridos. Se haría aún más fuerte para protegerlos.

— ¿Y para qué la luna, imbécil? —Gruñó Inosuke, apretando las manos de Tanjirou mientras fruncía un poco la nariz—Hubieras iniciado con que también te gusto—Dijo casi gimoteando, sobando su garganta porque aún le dolía hablar pero no dejaría a Monjirou sin su respuesta.

Tanjirou se quedó parpadeando un poco, tratando de procesar lo que el otro le dijo, sonriendo como imbécil varios minutos antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, claro que Inosuke trató de zafarse pero el abrazo de Tanjirou era fuerte.

—Me gustas demasiado, Inosuke…—Susurró el pelirrojo, provocando que Inosuke se dejara de mover y simplemente se acomodara en su pecho, sintiendo ese amor que jamás pudo tener. Con que eso se sentía ser abrazado por alguien que le amaba tanto como él le amaba.

Esas pulsaciones arrítmicas y esa bonita sonrisa en el rostro de Tanjirou eran por y para él. Oficialmente se había vuelto alguien especial para él ¿No? Entonces…Ya no eran individuos, ahora eran un equipo y, estaba seguro, que podrían contra todo lo que tuvieran en frente.

Un pequeño beso que ambos se dieron bajo el resplandecer de la luna y el cálido viento que soplaba fue lo único que necesitaron para pactar por siempre esa promesa de luchar juntos.

Definitivamente, la luna se veía preciosa.

* * *

Aclaración: La luna es preciosa es una manera de decir "Me gustas" en japonés, justamente por esos años se popularizó ya que fue Natsume Soseki quien la plasmó en uno de sus libros.

Si quieren comisiones, pueden ir a mi página de facebook (Yuusei Her) o mandar mensaje por aquí.


End file.
